


Dios de la Noche

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello reflexiona sobre el mayor secreto del que se hace llamar el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hielo

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es logro de MadHouse.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras fuertes contra Dios. Si te molesta, no leas. Yo se lo que te digo.

Corazón de Hielo.

Caminas, quieres esconderte en el callejón. Respiras agitado, la ansiedad te invade. Estás desesperado. ¡Has matado de nuevo a una persona! El aire te empieza a faltar, eres un asesino, un vil y cruel asesino. Ahora eres igual a ellos.

Te recargas en la pared más próxima. Cierras los ojos, cada gota de lluvia que te toca –a pesar de estar fría-, te quema la piel. Tu cabello castaño se pega a tu frente.

-He matado… -Tu labio tiembla, apenas salen las palabras de tu garganta.- He matado a dos personas, dos vidas humanas. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo?

¡Un momento! ¡Espera! Recapacitas. Esas dos personas eran criminales, no aportaban nada bueno a la sociedad, la perjudicaban. Y como ellos dos, hay muchísima gente que hace lo mismo. El mundo no necesita gente despreciable, necesita gente de buen corazón. Eso es lo que piensas. Más bien, es lo que todos piensan. El mundo necesita ser limpiado de toda esa maldad.

Observas el maldito cuaderno. La lluvia deja de caer, las gotas resbalan de tus mechones cobrizos hasta caer a la pasta de la Death Note. Lo piensas detenidamente, una pregunta sale de tu boca en forma de susurro.

-¿Yo soy la persona que necesita el mundo?

El mundo está podrido ¿no? Claro que el mundo te necesita a ti. Si tienes la manera de limpiar la maldad, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Si Dios no lo hace, hazlo tú. A pesar de que las personas le ruegan y suplican que se presente y haga la vida mejor, no lo hace. ¿En realidad existe?

Tú serás el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, donde la justicia por fin reinará. Tu justicia. Todos amarán a ese nuevo Dios. Lo adorarán. Te adorarán. Todos claman por ti. Las personas de cálido y buen corazón vivirán sin temores.

Pero todo tiene un precio. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, aunque pierda la mente y el alma. Adelante, es un precio pequeño para pagar, ¿lo crees así? Tu eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, aunque tu corazón se vuelva de hielo. Eso, ahora, no te detendrá.

Sonríes. Tienes frío, pero no te molesta. Serás el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Y al que se niegue a ello, morirá. Y al que se interponga en tu camino, sufrirá el mismo destino, pues nadie puede ir en contra de Dios. Y su alma se irá al infierno.

Habrá personas que te desearán lo mismo, pero descuida, que tú, ya no tienes alma.


	2. Secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isclaimer: Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es logro de MadHouse.
> 
> Nota: Se que he estado bastante alejada del fandom de Death Note, pero la vida lo exige así. Disfruten.

_Dios tiene un secreto._

El mundo está bajo el mandato de Kira. Todos están postrados a sus pies, le rinden tributo y adoración. La maldad poco a poco empieza a decaer, cada día más personas empiezan a sumarse a esa causa.

Sólo unas cuantas personas son capaces de descubrir que todo lo que está pasando es malvado. Kira no es Dios, es sólo un asesino con ideas infantiles. Alguien ingenuo que cree que puede limpiar el mundo de todo maleficio. Pero como dije, son pocas y con eso no basta.

Kira es un ser despreciable que piensa que está haciendo un bien, pero que en realidad destruye a la sociedad. Sólo hunde en tinieblas a la gente. Tiene un retorcido sentido de la justicia, él no puede decidir quien vive y quien no. No tiene derecho. No puede juzgar a las personas porque el no es Dios. Ahora mucha gente cree que Kira descendió desde los cielos a reinar, pero lo que no saben, -o no quieren entender-, es que sólo es un simple humano.

Muchos tienen fe ciega en él, pero lo que no saben es que su "Dios" tiene un oscuro y patético secreto: Él es sólo un simple mortal. Un humano con aires de grandeza que no se da cuenta que muy pronto todos lo descubrirán como un abominable demonio que vino sólo a causar desgracias.

Ya no dejaré que su reino de tinieblas siga expandiéndose. Vengaré a esa persona que luchó contra él, pero que cayó en sus garras. El dejó la lucha inconclusa, pero yo, Mihael Keehl, terminaré de una vez por todas. Y el autoproclamado Dios caerá en la derrota y descenderá al infierno.


End file.
